


Nerves

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Yamaguchi guarantees he’s never been so nervous this week than he has in his entire life.





	Nerves

Yamaguchi guarantees he’s never been so nervous this week than he has in his entire life. The top three moments?

1\. Asking you to the dance.

He’s cool when he asks you to wait a few minutes before going to your club activities. He’s calm when you walk with him to a secluded corner of the school. But when he opens his mouth, his face is so red he may as well be a Nekoma jersey, his heart pounds so fast he fears the entire school hears.

And his eyes can look everywhere except you.

So much for staying imperturbable.

Concern flashes across your face. “Yama-kun? Do you feel alright?” You fiddle with your hands, waiting for an answer.

Yamaguchi can’t bring himself to reply he’s so flustered. This causes you to worry even more. “Should I take you to the nurse?”

“No,” he finally manages to say. “I’m feel fine.” Liar. He never thought of himself as a liar, but right now, he can’t say he’s not fine and it’s your fault for being so wonderful and attractive and nice and the person he’s falling for.

You extend a hand to check his forehead and Yamaguchi believes death has come for him. Luckily someone interrupts before you touch his face.

“Yamaguchi, you’re going to be late for practice.” Tsukishima appears to have just turned the corner but in fact was listening to the interaction. While Yamaguchi has many great qualities, confidence is not always one of them, and Tsukishima is tired of his best friend’s pining.

“Well? Are you going to do it?” Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, leaning against the wall.

Yamaguchi’s eyes widen as yours squint. “Do what, Yama-kun?”

“That answers it,” Tsukishima laughs. “He’s been talking nonstop about wanting to ask you to the dance.”

Your face lights up. “Yama-kun is this true?” you ask with a hopeful tone.

Yamaguchi looks at you for the first time this whole conversation. “Y-yeah,” he softly responds.

“Ask me then so I can say yes!”

Tsukishima kicks himself off the wall, placing his headphones back over his head. “Thank me later,” he throws over his shoulder as he leaves the two.

2\. The first slow dance.

Yamaguchi is thankful for Suga’s suggestion of the team and their dates (although many of their dates are fellow teammates) going out to dinner before the dance. A one-on-one date would’ve wrecked his nerves too early in the evening.

It’s only a few minutes after arriving when the first slow song plays. Yamaguchi sees Tsukishima giving him a look, eyes darting back and forth between you and him. 'Well?'

“Shall we?” you ask your date. He nods, offering his hand, hoping it’s not sweaty.

You grasp his hand and place your other on his shoulder, noticing Yamaguchi’s right hand stilled in the air. “My waist.”

“Huh?”

“Place your hand on my waist,” you clarify. “You don’t want your hand floating around, do you?” You place his hand on your waist for him, flashing a small smile. He swears he nearly stops breathing.

“Come on, Tadashi-kun. Move your feet,” you tease.

Please say it again, he mentally pleads, deciding his given name never sounded so wonderful until it flew from your lips.

You give teasing remarks with a twitch of your lips, he shyly laughs, his faint blush covering some freckles. Soon enough the butterflies within his stomach dissolve. For the rest of the dance, the two of you are in your own bubble. And the next slow dance? Without any hesitation he holds you even closer.

3\. The Accident

The night was perfect. Once the dance concluded, the team heads off to a 24-hour breakfast restaurant. You laugh at Yamaguchi’s pout when the waiter says the closest dish to French Fries is hash browns.

He walks you home, and within the last minutes links your pinkies together. You pause and he’s prepared to blurt out apologies but is pleasantly surprised when you slip your whole hand in his.

Far too soon your house comes into view. He bites his tongue from sighing in disappointment.

You fetch out your keys and insert them in the lock. “Thank you for asking me to be your date, Tadashi-kun.” You smile, still not making a move to unlock the door.

“I’m really happy you accepted,” he replies, rubbing his neck. “I didn’t think you would.”

“Do you really think so low of me?” you sniffle and he wishes his could melt right now.

“No!” he shouts. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Shhh!” you say, rushing forward. “I’m kidding, Tada-ah!”

You fall forward. Both of you forget Yamaguchi stands on a step below you. Instantly he catches you, but during the scuffle, your faces got too close. Specifically, your lips.

After you both pull apart from the accidental kiss, you both stare at each other.

You’re blushing, he’s blushing, you’re stuttering, he’s stuttering.

But you’re both smiling.

So maybe this week of nerves wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
